finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Электроэнергетическая компания Шинра
right|thumb|Логотип Шинра :Для информации о группе миссий из ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, смотрите Миссии (Crisis Core)/Энергетическая Компания Шинра.'' , иногда пишется как Шин-Ра - компания в мире Final Fantasy VII. Прежде всего это энергетическая компания, поставляющая Мако энергию по всему миру и делающая электроэнергию эффективной и легко доступной. Шинра также работает в области генной инженерии, изучения космоса, и имеет развитую военную структуру, включающую в себя элитные войска СОЛДАТ. Эта военная сила, в сочетании с монополией в Мако энергетике, дает Шинра контроль над мировым населением. Практически каждый центральный персонаж всей Компиляции Final Fantasy VII был подвергнут негативному влиянию тиранического режима Шинра, и даже многие из тех, кто работал под ее знаменами. Основные персонажи Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- и Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- также работали на компанию. История thumb|left|Сотрудники Шинра Изначально Шинра были небольшим производителем оружия, известным как Мануфактурные работы Шинра. Обнаружив, что преобразованный в Мако энергию Лайфстрим можно использовать в качестве электроэнергии, они взошли к власти. Компания распространила свою власть по всей Планете, создавая Мако реакторы. С их постоянно возрастающими финансами, они начали свою экспансию во многих областях, включая исследование космоса. Поскольку люди стали зависеть от энергии и товаров Шинра, Президент Шинра, владелец компании, стал глобальным самодержавцем. Создав частную армию, используя Мако энергию для повышения возможностей класса элитных бойцов СОЛДАТ и финансируя тайное подразделение под названием Турки, Шинра стали править железной рукой. Когда народ Вутая не согласился с установкой Мако реактора на своей земле, Шинра отправили туда свою армию,чтобы распространить там свое влияние, тем самым развязав Вутайскую войну. Война, длившаяся в течении девяти лет, закончилась после захвата Шинра форта Тамблин, что заставило лидера Вутая, Годо Кисараги, сдаться. Вскоре после окончания Вутайской войны, дезертировавший член СОЛДАТ Генезис Рапсодос начал свою компанию против Шинра, нападая на многие ключевые места Шинра, но эта война, в конечном счете, была подавлена. Потребовалось еще шесть лет, чтобы подавить последующий Мятеж ЛАВИНЫ, но в итоге Шинра выиграла и эту войну. thumb|Логотип "Новости Шинра" Шинра построили мегаполис Мидгар, в котором размещались Штаб-квартира Шинра, а также восемь больших Мако реакторов. Шинра имеет абсолютный контроль над городом и его жителями, хотя во главе города компанией был поставлен мэр. Они получили контроль над большей частью мировых информационных и вещательных служб, а также создали пропагандистскую службу новостей под названием "Новости Шинра". Основной целью этой пропагандистской машины было объявление тех, кто считался нелояльным по отношению к Шинра, мертвыми, и искажение всех событий в пользу Шинра. В знак протеста против лжи Шинра, появилась анти-Шинра служба новостей, под названием "Истина Шинры". Обе из этих служб могут быть просмотрены как электронные письма в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. Шинра преследовали Землю Обетованную, плодородную землю, известную из легенд Цетра. Шинра считали, что эта земля полна Мако энергии, куда они могли бы переместить свой центр операций. Данный проект они назвали Нео Мидгар. Шинра прошли через многое, чтобы создать человека с властью Цетра, который смог бы привести их к Земле Обетованной, но в конце концов, Нео Мидгар так никогда и не был построен. Несогласие с режимом Шинра уже давно стало витать среди людей. Когда из-за Мако реакторов начали гибнуть живая природа и мелкие деревушки, люди стали презирать их работу. Многие, кто исследовал Мако, пришли к выводу, что Шинра забирает жизнь из Планеты. Некоторые сотрудники Шинра дезертировали, после того как обнаруживали истины компании. Такими людьми были СОЛДАТы 1-ого класса Зак Фэйр, Генезис Рапсодос, Сефирот и Ангил Хьюли. Одни из сильнейших единиц СОЛДАТа, 13-ый Блок Рангарок, пытавшиеся разгласить информацию о вновь открывшимся центре Дипграунд и его целях, были уничтожены компанией и Ограничителями. Анти-Шинра группировки, такие как ЛАВИНА и вутайский Отряд Полумесяца продолжали сражаться с армией Шинра. Даже бунт Турков против несправедливого обращение к своему лидеру и нарушения прав человека, привел к тому, что многие члены покинули данное спецподразделение. Когда Сефирот начал приводить в действие свой план по призыву Метеора, который причинил бы вред Планете, он использовал останки Дженовы, хранящиеся в Штаб-квартире Шинра, чтобы преобразовать их в свой образ и убить Президента Шинра. После этого, вице-президент Руфус Шинра взял на себя управление компанией и преследовал Сефирота до Северного Кратера, где по мнению компании и находилась Земля Обетованная. left|thumb|Метеор над Штаб-квартирой Шинра. Их мечты обрываются, когда Сефирот успешно призывает Метеор, после чего защитный механизм Планеты, Оружия, пробуждаются, и атакуют сооружения власти Шинра. Шинра не удается уничтожить Метеор с помощью ракеты Шинра № 26, и в попытке уничтожить энергетический барьер, созданный Сефиротом над Северным Кратером, Шинра выстреливает из Сестры Рэй, мощной Мако пушки, уничтожая в процессе Алмазное Оружие. Перед смертью, Алмазное Оружие выстреливает залпом энергии, что вызывает тяжелые повреждения Штаб-квартиры Шинра. Президент Руфус Шинра, как полагалось, погиб в результате взрыва в Здании Шинра, но он выживает, в результате успешной эвакуации Винсентом Валентайном и Юффи Кисараги. Поскольку лидер Шинра считался мертвым, остальные руководители Шинра начали действовать по собственному желанию. Рив Туэсти, глава городского развития, был лишен своей должности и заключен в тюрьму Хайдеггером и Скарлет, которые вскоре погибли при столкновении с партией Клауда. "Великий план Сефирота", планируемая военная операция, при которой вся армия Шинра должна была направиться в Северный Кратер на борьбу с Сефиротом, как только барьер был разрушен, отменилась, так как компания погрузилась в хаос. Профессор Ходжо, глава научного отдела Шинра, был убит, при попытке использовать Сестру Рэй, чтобы помочь Сефироту. Последние оставшиеся Турки отказываются от своей миссии по выслеживанию партии Клауда, и решают помочь эвакуировать жителей Мидгара вместо этого. Когда Метеор падает на город, он уничтожает все то, что осталось от Мидгара. Когда Лайфстрим выбрасывается из Планеты, чтобы остановить Метеор, люди понимают, насколько важен Лайфстрим, и Шинра уже не сможет использовать его в качестве электроэнергии. В разговоре между Рено и Рудом в Healen Lodge в ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete, выясняется, что некоторые сотрудники Шинра по прежнему посвящены компании, и работают на ее остатки, чтобы искупить свои прошлые грехи. Однако, относится ли это только к Туркам или к другим сотрудникам, неизвестно. Иерархия thumb|center|460px|Руководители Шинра. Слева направо: Президент Шинра, Скарлет, Хайдеггер, Ходжо, Палмер и Рив. Шинра возглавлялась Президентом Шинра (которого позже сменил его сын, Руфус Шинра), а сама компания была разделена на несколько департаментов: Департамент разработки оружия Руководитель — Скарлет. Данный департамент создал большее количество оружия для войн Шинра. В частности, департаментом были созданы Сестра Рэй, боевой робот Гордый Клод и самолеты типа Гельника. right|thumb|Иерархия Шинра. Научный департамент Руководитель — Профессор Ходжо, который покидает эту должность во время Final Fantasy VII. Научный департамент является основным производителем Материи для армии. Также, он проводил тайные эксперименты над людьми, возглавляя проекты Дженова и Дипграунд. Другие ученые включают профессоров Гаста Фаремиса, который возглавлял департамент до Ходжо, Холландера, Лукрецию Кресцент и покойного Гримуара Валентайна. За все свое существование, Шинра были вовлечены во многие аморальные эксперименты над людьми и животными. Они принимали непосредственное участие в создании монстров для использования их в военных целях, что привело к увеличению видов монстров на Планете в Final Fantasy VII. Они также ставили эксперименты по воздействию Мако энергии на людей; в малых дозах, это приводило к повышению человеческих возможностей, в результате чего получились бойцы под названием СОЛДАТ, но при длительном воздействии получались Маконоиды, которых можно увидеть внутри Нибельхеймского реактора. Профессор Ходжо и Холландер участвовали в проекте Дженова, по созданию человека с умениями Цетра, а также Ходжо проводил эксперименты над Винсентом Валентайном. После Нибельхеймского инцидента, Ходжо ввел Заку Фэйру, Клауду Страйфу и другим выжившим в Нибельхейме клетки Дженовы и Мако, чтобы проверить свою теорию Воссоединения Дженовы. Результатом этого эксперимента стали клоны Сефирота. После рождения Генезиса, подземное медицинское учреждение Дипграунд постепенно превратилось в площадку для экспериментальных солдат. В ходе экспериментов в этом учреждении, появились такие чудовища как Азул Лазурный, Россо Багряная, Шелк Прозрачная, Неро Черный и Вайс Бесцветный. Ходжо проводил эксперименты над Редом XIII, планируя скрестить его вид с Цетра, чтобы продлить время изучения данного вида. Департамент городского развития Руководитель — Рив Туэсти, который проектировал город Мидгар их этого департамента, и работал над делами города изо дня в день. Департамент общественной безопасности Руководитель — Хайдеггер. Данный департамент состоял из армии Шинра и полиции. Поскольку ответственность за все вооруженные силы Шинра лежала на этом департаменте, он состоял из нескольких различных отделений: Следственное подразделение отдела общих дел компании Шинра right|180px|Турки. Также известны как Турки. Данный отдел изначально возглавлялся Вельдом. Говоря официально, цель Турков заключается в поиске потенциальных новобранцев в СОЛДАТ, но в действительности, Турки являются квалифицированными специальными агентами, используемые Шинра для сбора информации, обеспечивания дополнительной безопасности и защиты тайн компании, независимо от того, какой ценой. Стать членом Турк практически невозможно, и поэтому, ближе к концу конфликта с оригинальной ЛАВИНОЙ, их было всего десять человек. В результате различных факторов, таких как дезертирство Вельда, Турки восстают против Шинра, из-за чего несколько Турков покидают компанию в конце конфликта с ЛАВИНОЙ. Таким образом, число Турков сократилось до трех членов, которые находились на коротком поводке у Хайдеггера. Ценг берет на себя обязанности лидера, после чего Шинра разрешает ему набрать дополнительных членов, таких как Елена. СОЛДАТ Первым руководителем был Лазард Дойсерикус. Данный отдел занимался элитным подразделением воинов Шинра, СОЛДАТами, и их боевыми стратегиями. После массового дезертирства членов СОЛДАТ и предательства директора Лазарда, Хайдеггер взял на себя полный контроль над СОЛДАТ. Оперативники СОЛДАТ делятся на три класса, в зависимости от их мастерства и успехов в военном деле. Департамент безопасности Шинра не придавала особого значения данному отделу, поскольку в нем находились не-обработанные Мако энергией пехотинцы Шинра. Хотя они и не имели такую репутацию как СОЛДАТ, пехотинцы Департамента безопасности составляли большую часть военной силы Шинра, и развертывались в боевых действиях гораздо чаще, чем СОЛДАТы. Этот отдел постоянно соперничал с СОЛДАТами и часто проводил с ними совместные тренировки. Департамент безопасности служил в качестве запасного варианта для претендентов в СОЛДАТ, которых посчитали непригодными для прохождения процедуры Мако обработки, которую должны были пройти все члены СОЛДАТ. Руководитель этого отдела не был идентифицирован, хотя, возможно, им руководил сам Хайдеггер. Департамент изучения космоса Руководитель — Палмер. Департамент изучения космоса планировал использовать ракеты для запуска людей в космос, первым из которых должен был стать Сид Хайвинд. После неудачного запуска ракеты Шинра № 26, финансирование департамента было прекращено, но он по прежнему оставался частью Шинра. Создание Final Fantasy VII Ultimania OmegaUltimania translations at Lifestream.net проливает некоторый свет на то, какой была история Шинра на ранних этапах разработки игры. Старый Мидгар (до того как была построена плита) задумывался как столица компании, где Шинра развивали и создавали бы свое оружие, монополизируя оборонную промышленность. В Ultimania утверждается, что Шинра сделали бы себе прибыль от длительной войны с неназванной страной, на вражескую сторону которой они тайно экспортировали оружие. Следы тайной торговли должны были быть видны в различных городах и поселках, а некоторые персонажи, такие как Баррет Уоллес, должны были замечать их. Кроме того, в Ultimania рассказывается, что в начале ранее упомянутой войны, компания уже начала бы использовать Мако энергию, и к концу войны, Шинра создали бы СОЛДАТ. Благодаря СОЛДАТам, страна, сражавшаяся на стороне Шинра, выиграла бы войну, и после ее окончания, в связи с монополией компании в Мако энергетике, Шинра получила бы экономический контроль над указанной страной. Музыкальная тема Музыкальная тема, чаше всего связанная с Шинра в Final Fantasy VII, называется "Shinra Company". Эта тема, возможно, была использована при создании трека "Immoral Melody" из Final Fantasy IX, так как ритмические составляющие обоих треков поразительно похожи. Также, ремикс данной темы, под названием "Mako Monopoly", играет в Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII -''. Сувениры Различные сувениры с символикой Шинра были выпущены компанией Square. Другие появления Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Энергетическая Компания Шинра упоминается в повседневном Могнет. Письмо с упоминанием приходит от DJ Мога, и игрок может получить его в ближайшее время после нескольких дней игры. :Выигрывайте! Выигрывайте! Выигрывайте! Галерея Этимология Название Шинра происходит от первых двух иероглифов Шинра Бансё , японской четырех-иероглифной идиомы, которая также является омофоной Шинра Бансё , буддийской идиомы, которая обозначает "Все природы" или "Все творения". Это относится к статусу Компании Шинра как глобальной сверхдержавы, монополизирующей все отрасли и регулирующей большую часть Планеты. Интересные факты thumb|Блины с логотипом Шинра *Блины с логотипом Компании Шинра подают в кафе Artnia от Square Enix. *Square Enix зарегистрировали торговую марку "Shinra Company", для использования ее в видеоиграх в Японии.Square Enix Registers Trademark For Final Fantasy VII's Shinra Company — Siliconera *В Final Fantasy X-2, Square Enix оставили намеки на связь между Планетой и Спирой, когда Шинра и Рин обсуждали потенциал Фарплэйн как источника энергии. Шинра говорит, что это безопасная технология и можно успешно, путем очищения, собирать энергию Фарплэйн в течение нескольких поколений. Эта связь была подтверждена в Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Guide, где Кадзусигэ Нодзима заявляет, что Рин финансировал проект Шинры по очищению энергии Фарплэйн, используя остатки Вегнагана, но проект провалился. Тысячу лет спустя, его потомки совершили космический полет к Планете и основали Энергетическую Компанию Шинра."''Кадзусигэ Нодзима: '...After quitting the Gullwings, Shinra received enormous financial support from Rin, and began trying to use Vegnagun to siphon Mako Energy from the Farplane. But, he is unable to complete the system for utilizing this energy in his generation, and in the future, when traveling to distant planets becomes possible, the Shinra Company is founded on another world, or something like that....... That would happen about 1000 years after this story, I think.'" Final Fantasy X-2 Ultimania Interview with FFX-2 creators, Page 723. Final Fantasy Forums Примечания en:Shinra Electric Power Company de:Shin-Ra vi:Tập đoàn năng lượng Shinra es:Shin-Ra Electric Power Company Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Организации Категория:Антагонисты